criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Science of Elevator
Science of Elevator is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fourth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the fourth one to take place in the Street Valley district. Plot While walking around the streets, Susan and the player heard a loud sound as if something had gotten shattered in pieces. They went inside a company named Goldberg Incorporated, beside which they were standing at that moment, assuming the sound came from there. They went to the top floor only to find a crashed elevator with a dead woman inside and it seemed like someone just tore her up. The liftman, Luka Field identified the victim as Serena Goldberg, the CEO of Goldberg Incorporated and said the victim was very generous and serious at work. After talking with him, the team soon found two more suspects, one was the victim's business partner Emily Taylor who said it was good to have a tough rival as the victim and the other suspect, Rita Goldberg, who was the victim's daughter didn't react much. Eva was sure that the modified elevator was the murder weapon as it was programmed to go upwards with a great speed, which made the victim feel a lot more weight than her own as it caused a lot of force on her body, enough to tear her up. The crash also made the death quite obvious. Counting the killer used a term of physics, Eva confirmed the killer knows physics. Soon afterwards, the team flagged Boris Cooper as a suspect who was the victim's financial advisor. He was annoyed with the fact that the victim was letting her company go bankrupted for an unknown reason. Shortly after the team could understand the reason as they flagged Street Riders second-in-command, Fredo Mancini as a suspect for threatening the victim to kill her daughter if she hadn't given them money. Fredo said the victim gave them as much as they wanted. On the other hand, Luka was exhausted because the victim wanted to fire him without a single reason. The team also discovered that Emily wanted to buy Goldberg Incorporated to get more profit but the victim didn't agree to sell her the company anyway. Soon after, the team discovered that Rita had become the CEO of the company and wanted to sell that to Emily. On the other hand, Boris threatened to make the victim step down in order to protect the company from getting bankrupted while Fredo took up a fight with the victim because she didn't agree to give a single dollar anymore. The team, however, after searching the elevator again, got enough evidence to arrest Rita for the murder of her murder. Though Rita tried to deny, she had to confess after showing the proofs that she had killed her mother. Rita stated that she was exhausted at the victim for letting the company go bankrupted as she was the successor of the company. After she came to know that the company fell in a financial crisis and that Emily was willing to buy it, she hit upon a plan to eliminate her mother to get the money of insurance and of other things. So she sabotaged the elevator to kill her mother. As she finished saying with a smile, Susan got annoyed and said why she was doing it, which led Rita burst into tears as she was doing it to save her daughter. At the trial, Judge Powell sentenced her to 15 years in jail with no chance for parole. Post-trial, the team confronted Fredo to give the money back, which he did. But surprisingly, the money was all fake which made both the team and Fredo astonished. Fredo claimed all the money were real and that he didn't know anything about how it became fake. Then, the team helped Emily to buy the Goldberg Incorporated thanks to a helpful Boris who wanted to work with Emily. Then they were informed by Chief Prince that a Detective from Pacific Bay PD named Habib Romanov wanted to meet with them. When the team met him, he said he came to Alpha Bay to discover why a part of Street Valley was declared restricted area and why most of the people didn't know anything about it. Susan also said it was a mystery and something bigger might got hidden here. Habib then said that he would investigate further and promised to help the team by providing the information about his investigation. Summary Victim *'Serena Goldberg' (Found dead inside a crashed elevator) Murder Weapon *'Sabotaged Elevator' Killer *'Rita Goldberg' Suspects 1555663622454.png|Luka Field 1555663176423.png|Emily Taylor 1555663168176.png|Rita Goldberg 1555664468772.png|Boris Cooper 1555752597593.png|Fredo Mancini Quasi-suspect(s) HRomanovABCase4.png|Habib Romanov Killer's Profile * The killer knows physics. * The killer uses screwdriver. * The killer owns a cat. * The killer is female. * The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Top Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Switchboard; New Suspect: Luka Field) *Examine Locked Switchboard. (Result: Modified Switchboard) *Analyze Modified Switchboard. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses screwdriver) *Ask Luka Field about the victim. (Victim identified: Serena Goldberg, New Crime Scene Unlocked: Embassy; Prerequisite: Top Floor investigated) *Investigate Embassy. (Clues: Business Card, Heart Necklace; Prerequisite: Luka interrogated) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Contact Number) *Analyze Contact Number. (03:00:00; Result: Phone number; New Suspect: Emily Taylor) *Ask Emily Taylor about the victim. (Prerequisite: Contact Number analyzed) *Examine Heart Necklace. (Result: Family Picture) *Identify Unknown Girl. (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Rita Goldberg) *Inform Rita Goldberg about her mother's death. (Prerequisite: Unknown Girl identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows physics; Murder Weapon registeted: Sabotaged Elevator) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clues: Faded Nameplate, Screwdriver; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Faded Nameplate. (Result: Company Employee Nameplate) *Analyze Nameplate. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Boris Cooper) *Ask Boris Cooper why he was annoyed with the victim. (Profile updated: Boris knows physics and uses screwdriver) *Examine Screwdriver. (Result: Hairs) *Identify hairs. (Result: Cat hairs, Attribute: The killer owms a cat) *Investigate Receptionist Table. (Clues: Faded Note, Locked Tablet, Handbag; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message. (06:00:00; Result: Fredo's writings; New Suspect: Fredo Mancini) *Ask Fredo Mancini why he threatened the victim. (Profile updated: Fredo knows physics) *Unlock Locked Tablet. (Result: Emily's Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00; Result: Agreement texts) *Ask Emily why she wanted to buy Goldberg Inc. (Profile updated: Emily knows physics, uses screwdriver and owns a cat) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Firing Notice) *Ask Luka why the victim wanted to fire him. (Profile updated: Luka knows physics and owns a cat) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Couch. (Clues: Broken Surveillance Camera, Answering Machine, Successor Info; Availble after unlocking Chapter 3) *Restore Broken Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (06:00:00; Result: Video footage Fredo and Serena fighting) *Ask Fredo why he took up a fight with the victim. (Profile updated: Fredo uses screwdriver) *Unlock Answering Machine. (Result: Unlocked Answering Machine) *Analyze Answering Machine. (03:00:00; Result: Filled with Boris' threats) *Ask Boris why he wanted the victim to step down. (Profile updated: Boris owns a cat) *Examine Successor Info. (Result: Goldberg Inc Successor Info) *Inform Rita about her being the CEO of Goldberg Inc. (Profile updated: Rita knows physics, uses screwdriver and owns a cat) *Investigate Smashed Elevator. (Clues: Screwdriver, Sabotage Plan; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Screwdriver. (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Sabotage Plan. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Chaos in the Streets (4/7). (No stars) Chaos in the Streets (4/7) ' ' *Confront Fredo to give all the money back. (Availble after unlocking Chaos in the Streets) *Investigate Embassy. (Clues: Locked Suitcase; Prerequisite: Fredo interrogated) *Unlock Locked Suitcase. (Result: Stack of Money) *Analyze Stack of Money. (06:00:00; Result: Fake money) *Question Fredo about the money being fake. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Emily what does she want. *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clues: Agreement form) *Examine Agreement Form. (Result: Agreement between Emily and Boris) *Ask Boris about the legal papers to let Emily buy the company. (Prerequisite: Agreement Form examined) *Investigate Top Floor. (Clues: Envelope) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Papers) *Analyze Papers. (03:00:00; Result: Legal papers) *Imform Emily that she can buy the company. (Reward: 20000 Coins; Prerequisite: Papers analyzed) *Check about what Habib Romanov wants to talk. (Reward: Night Vision Glasses; All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This case is the only case of Alpha Bay so far in which the victim and the killer are relatives. Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Street Valley Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)